Fan:The Twisted Whiskers Movie
The Twisted Whiskers Movie is an upcoming movie for 2011 on Youtube. Plo ﻿The future reaveles that the world is now ruled by pets. Zippy and Goosers are both being born (in eggs insted of thier moms). An egg thief then tries to steal an egg from a calico/tabby mix family. He almost gets away, but is quickly captured by one of the calico/tabby mixes. The stolen egg then hatches and a baby calico/tabby mix is born and they call him "Dander". Three weeks have past and Dander wondors why the place looks different than when he was born. His mothor tells him that the land has just been changing and all they can eat is tree branches. Dander then meets Goosers who tried to eat a squirrell for breakfast, but it got away. They both become friends (even though there is a big rivaly between dogs and cats). Goosers's dad then tells Goosers to get away from Dander because "dogs don't play with cats". Dander then asks his mother why Goosers became friends with him. His mothor says that there isin't always a big rivaly between cats and dogs because some dogs and cats get along very well. A shark-like dog then attacks Peterico and an earthquake causes the pets to get seperated from thier families and friends. Dander's mom is then dying after falling off a cliff durring the earthquake. After his mothor's death, Dander starts to cry. Dander then meets a calico cat and the calico then tells him not to be sad even after his mom died. Dander then meets a greyhound named Zippy and Zippy befriends him. While they are playing, they meet a tabby cat named Tiny Head (due to his head being tiny) and let him join in the game they are playing. Meanwhile, Dander then finds a leaf and he can hear his mom saying to go to Petropilis past the dog rock and the volcanos. Dander then tells his new friends to go to Petropilis. The gang then runs into Goosers and they continue traveling to Petropilis. Zippy finds an egg that hasen't hatched yet. The egg then hatches and two eyes pop out. Zippy helps the dog get out of his egg. He yaps a lot so Zippy calls him "Yawp". While they are travling to Petropilis, they run into the same shark-like dog from earlier. They eventally get away from the dog, but they also find them selves at the dog rock. Goosers accedentally gose the wrong way, but the othors go the right way. Goosers is then attacked by birds, but his friends save him. Goosers then cries because he went the wrong way. The othors stop to swim. The shark-like dog returns once again and the othors try to lure him into the deep water. Goosers then returns and saves his friends. He accidentally kocks over Tiny Head, but also luckally gets rid of the shark-like dog. Everyone is sad that Tiny Head is gone, but he unwittingly returns, indicating that he survived the fall. Everyone then finds out that they found Petropilis! Goosers finds his family first, then Tiny Head finds his home, then Zippy finds his family and introduces Yawp as thier "little brothor", fanally Dander then finds his grandma and grandpa. The memories from Dander's past are then shown. Category:Fan made movies for youtube Category:Fan Content